


Until the walls come down

by SilverScaler3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (EVERYONE NEEDS HUGS IN THIS OH MY FLIPPING LORD), Angst with a Happy Ending, Art/Podfics welcome!, Did I mention this ends happily for all parties?, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki has self-esteem issues, Loki throws a magical tantrum instead of communicating, M/M, Magic, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has Self-Esteem Issues, Possessive Behavior, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: “What do you mean you are adopting the Spiderling?”
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 469





	Until the walls come down

Loki knew it was foolish to feel envious. 

When Stark first began seeing him, or perhaps, more appropriately, when Loki had begun seeing _Stark_ , their arrangement had been without strings. They simple took pleasure from one another - usually in the dead of night, when there was no risk of another Avenger catching them in the act. Loki would then depart without a word. It was stress relief, nothing more.

Honestly, it was entirely Stark’s fault that their meaningless couplings began to grow into something else entirely. The man demanded attention, conversation, as well as _comfort_ after their first tumble in the sheets, and every time that followed after. Loki was adamant in his refusal. Emotional attachments were bothersome and rarely worked in his favor. No, he would never let his lust develop into something more. He was determined to keep their relationship merely ‘casual’, as Stark referred to it.

At least, he was at first. 

Stark had a sort of affect on him that Loki would really rather not think too much on. It took only a pitiful amount of time for his resolve to crumble, and the trickster had been surprised to find he did not truly mind. After all, who was he to deny a simple hour or two of holding Stark in the afterglow of their releases? To discuss meaningless things as the inventor fell into a peaceful sleep? He was unlike any partner Loki had ever taken, and it was no small feet for the god to be so impressed by a mortal’s intelligence. 

Once he had begun allowing himself indulgences for himself and Stark, however, it became near impossible to stop. He enjoyed being allowed the privilege of picking apart the inner workings of both the inventors mind and body; an indulgence that he took great pleasure in. Still, the fact that he had sex with Stark and humored him in his demands for affection did not mean that Loki _cared_ for him. That’s what he kept telling himself, but soon after helping Stark calm himself after a nightmare, Stark became Anthony, and Loki knew he was in trouble. 

And now, he was jealous. Jealous of a _child_ , of all things!

 _Peter_ , Anthony called him, or _the kid_ , smiling so very brightly whenever the youngest Avenger was brought up in conversation - which was becoming increasingly often. Anthony would spend hours rambling about how smart the boy was, how clever and strong. It would make Loki clench his teeth so as to hide just how much he hated seeing his lovers affection being directed at someone else. He tried his best to distract Anthony, make him forget all things, until the only word on his lips was a worshipful moan of Loki’s name. 

It never lasted. 

Peter was becoming the center of the man's world, and it infuriated Loki to no end. Then, as was the way of the Nine, it only grew worse. 

**  
_~oOo~_   
  
**

“What do you mean you are adopting the Spiderling?” Loki asked carefully. 

Anthony had invited him to his penthouse and the mage had come, assuming that his lover wanted them to share an evening together. To discover instead that Anthony was sitting on his couch with large bags under his eyes; disheveled and exhausted, Loki had grown worried. Now, however, creepings of fury were beginning to build in him as Anthony explained himself quietly.

“Peter’s aunt just lost a fight to cancer,” he murmured, rubbing a hand tiredly through his hair, eyes downcast. “She was his only living family, and because he’s a minor, he needs someone to act as his guardian.” He shrugged, the weight on his shoulders obvious with how difficult even the simple movement was. “That someone might as well be me.” 

“No, it should not,” Loki hissed, gesturing angrily with his hands. “Just because you play the hero does not mean you are accountable for every person in this pitiful realm.”

Anthony finally looked up at him, shock obvious in his expression. “If not me, then who else?” he demanded. “He doesn’t have anyone, Loki. I’m all he’s got.” 

“That hardly makes you _his_ ,” Loki growled, beginning to pace. He knew he was making little sense, but at that moment he could hardly bring himself to care. If Peter were to live here, then Anthony's attention would surely focus solely on him, and Loki would be cast aside. He was always cast aside. “The child is not your burden to bear.” 

“Peter is not a fucking burden!” Anthony snapped, standing abruptly. 

Loki was actually taken aback by the anger he saw in his lovers eyes, but he held his ground. “Stark,” he began cautiously, but Anthony cut him off. 

“Oh, so we’re back to using last names? What-fucking-ever, Laufeyson!” 

“You _dare_ -”

**  
  
**

...their argument only grew progressively worse from that point on. 

Looking back on it, Loki was not proud of his behavior that evening. He had meant to protect his place at his lovers side, but in the end, his actions had only alienated him. Anthony had shouted at him to leave, and what little remained of Loki’s heart threatened to turn to stone. So he left, using his seider to take him somewhere desolate and uninhabited to unleash his fury. He had thought, briefly, about taking his anger out on someone - the spider child, perhaps - but immediately pushed the notion aside. He would not anger his lover anymore than he already had by injuring others, least of all the being who currently held all of his mortals affections. 

With that thought in mind, he let his power free to do what it wanted, so long as it did not hurt another living soul. By the time he was done, a forest of ice had grown in the middle of what was before a scorching, sandy desert. Feeling unsatisfied - but slightly less homicidal - Loki returned to his apartment in New York, and fumed. 

**_~oOo~_ **

**  
**“So, this is your new room,” Mr. Stark told Peter carefully, a smile he normally reserved for his press interviews plastered across his face.

Peter could only nod numbly, dropping his backpack on the floor. It was big, bigger than his entire apartment from what he could see. “It’s...great, Mr. Stark.” The words came out more of a mumble than he meant it to, but Peter was too tired to care. 

“If there’s anything you don’t like, just say the word.” Mr. Stark walked past him, opening another door to show Peter his private bathroom. He also pointed out the walk in closet, and even a gaming room the inventor had set up for him, complete with a giant, one hundred and fifty square inch television. 

Peter could only give the man a brief, small smile before it became too painful to do so. “Mr. Stark, I’m kinda tired. Mind if we-“

“Pick this up tomorrow?” Mr. Stark finished for him gently. 

Peter shrugged as if it didn’t really matter, staring down at his shoes despondently. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Sure thing kiddo. I can give you the grand tour after breakfast. That sound good?”

Peter swallowed and looked up, nodding. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “Sounds great.” 

Mr. Stark looked like he wanted to say something more, but after a moment he just sighed. “G’night, kid.” 

With that, he left the room, and Peter was alone. 

Using what little energy he had left, the teen changed into the one pair of pyjamas he had bothered to pack, and climbed into bed. Only, once he was lying down, he couldn’t sleep. The sheets, probably the most expensive he had ever slept on, didn’t feel right. Neither did the pillow, or the mattress. He tossed and turned restlessly, but it didn’t make any difference.

Growing frustrated, he threw the covers off and stood up. Peter unzipped his bag so violently he almost tore the fabric, and then reached in to yank out his web shooters. He hadn’t put them, or even his suit, on since the night before the funeral, but he was too tired to give a damn. Attaching a string of web to the bedpost and connecting its other end to the ceiling, it only took short work on his part to construct a hammock that could hold his weight. Once it was done, Peter climbed in, pushing his foot against the wall to make it sway gently. 

It was then and only then that he started to sob. 

“ _Aunt May_ ,” he cried, biting his fist to stifle his cries. “Oh god, Aunt May.”

First Uncle Ben, and now, Aunt May. He had failed, failed them both. Peter hadn’t even known May had cancer until less than a month before her death. She had hidden it from him, all of it. 

The letters and bills from the hospital: _Women's stuff -_ or - _Wrong address_. 

The numerous pills stashed under the foot of her bed: _Well what did you expect? I’m not a spring chicken. Weak joints are hell._

A tired but brilliant smile plastered across her face: _I’m fine, Peter. Everything is_ ** _fine_** _._

Lies, lies, all lies. She had been in an incredible amount of pain, according to her physicians, and Peter should have realized how sick she was sooner, should have been there when she died, should have, sh-should have… 

The list kept going; unfixable mistakes and broken promises that Peter would always be condoned by. 

Great, heaving sobs shook him to his core, and Peter buried his face in his hands. Self pity and hatred had made his body numb, and he wanted to sleep. Eventually, he cried himself out, and let his mind and body succumb to the darkness of sleep. But not before he caught the silhouette of a person in his room.

**_~oOo~_ **

  
  


Loki was confused. 

When he had teleported into the spider-lings bed chambers, the mage discovered there was no one presiding in the bed. It only took a quick look around to see just where the young hero was. 

“How curious,” Loki whispered quietly as he approached. 

Anthony always spoke of the Spiderling with such high regard; endless praise that rivaled Odin's of Thor. To find him resting in an abundance of webbing elevated above the ground, head lolled to the side and tear streaks evident on his face, came as quite a shock. It was in that moment that the god realized he had not truly comprehend just how young Peter was until that moment. He truly was just a boy. Even so, such a clear display of weakness-

Loki shook his head. _This is not Asgard_ , he reminded himself silently. Emotions such as sorrow were not considered unmanly to most in this realm, and the young hero certainly held the right to grieve. 

“N-no…” 

For a terrifying moment Loki thought he had been caught, but then he realized that the boys eyes were still closed. _He’s dreaming,_ the mage realized. 

Peter gave another whimpered plea, then began thrashing, threatening to fall from his place of rest onto the cold, unforgiving floor. Without really thinking the action through, Loki placed a gentle hand on his head, murmuring a simple spell to set his mind at ease. He watched as the Spiderlings body grew lax, sighing heavily before his breathing resumed a normal rhythm for one deep in slumber. Loki smiled softly, brushing a stray hair from the boys eyes before he could stop himself.

“Should I be worried about whatever you just did to him?”

Loki froze, hand still poised above Peter’s face. Pulling it back, albeit reluctantly, he turned to face his lover. Anthony was leaning against the doorframe, watching him intently, almost inquisitively; head cocked to one side and an eyebrow raised questioningly. “FRIDAY told me you were here, in case you were wondering.” 

Loki cursed his stupidity in not thinking to mask his presence in the Tower. He had been apparating into Anthony’s home for so long with little fuss from either the inventor or his bodiless servant, the action had come naturally to him. FRIDAY must have informed her master the instant he came tonight; into Peter’s bedchamber, no less. For a moment, Loki was worried that Anthony was angry with him, but then he saw the small smile on the man's face, and, upon reflection, realized that there had been a hint of a tease in his voice. 

“I merely banished his nightmare,” Loki assured him, walking across the room to meet his lover. “I did not wish for him to fall.” Anthony’s eyes crinkled in a familiar warmth that Loki had previously worried would never be directed at him again. “He is quite young, isn’t he.”

“He is,” Anthony agreed. He glanced past Loki’s shoulder, his smile softening further as he stared at Peter’s sleeping form. “Let’s continue this conversation in the penthouse,” he said quietly. 

Loki nodded and followed him out of the room to the elevator. The silence during their ride up was awkward, but tolerable. Once they arrived on Anthony’s floor, the inventor walked straight to his bar, much to Loki’s ire. “You shouldn’t drink,” he said firmly. 

Anthony paused. “Why shouldn’t I?” he asked without turning around.

“Because Pe- the Spiderling should not have to endure the sight of you after a night of intoxication, and…” Loki trailed off uncertainly. “I would rather speak with you while we are both clear minded.”

For a moment, he thought Anthony was going to ignore him. But then the man’s shoulders slumped tiredly. “Yeah,” he said. “You’re probably right.” He turned around then, smiling helplessly. “So, come to dump me officially?”

Loki balked at his lover’s words. “I beg your pardon?”

Tony shrugged. “I get it, Peter complicates things. You didn’t want your fuck toy distracted by something else. Parenthood- or guardianship, whatever, makes things really damn complicated.” His eyes were becoming glassy as he kept going, much to Loki’s dismay. “I was already damaged goods to begin with, so why would you want me once I got loaded with a fuck-tun more baggage?”

“Anthony,” Loki whispered, shaking his head and walking forwards, bringing the man into his arms. Anthony tensed, but then relaxed in the embrace, sighing shakily. “This has never been about your worth,” Loki told him earnestly. “I, you are-” he swallowed harshly. “You mean a great deal to me,” he finally settled on.

“Then why did you fight me on becoming Peter’s legal guardian?” Anthony whispered against his chest.

“I did not want anyone else to hold your affection,” he admitted. “When you spoke of the boy…” Loki swallowed before continuing. “I felt dull, in comparison. I have lived in my broth- in Thor’s shadow all my life. I did not wish to be shrouded in another, not when it came to you.”

Anthony pulled back, looking up at him in shock. “Loki,” he murmured, cupping the tricksters cheek. Loki leaned into the touch unconsciously, staring at his lover as he waited with baited breath for what he was going to say. “Peter never was, and never will be, a replacement for you. I love you both equally, and that’s never going to change.” 

Loki closed his eyes and gave a tired sigh of relief, but then froze, focusing on one particular word Anthony had said. “Love?” he breathed. Anthony went pale and retracted his hand. He looked down, not meeting Loki’s eyes. “Anthony,” Loki whispered. “You, do you really love me?”

Anthony raised his head again, his smile stained by tears streaming down his cheeks. “Yeah, Loki, I love you. You and Peter both, and I’m never going to stop.” He gave another helpless shrug. “Even if you don’t love me back.”

Loki laughed with disbelief, pulling Anthony forward. His lover shouted in surprise, but didn’t otherwise object to Loki kissing him until they were both breathless. Love, love love love love _love!_ Oh Norns above, Anthony loved _him!_

“How can I not love you as well?” he asked once they parted, kissing both of Anthony’s cheeks in delight. His own tears were adding to the mess on their faces, which he tried in vain to wipe away. 

They stared in awe at one another, and Loki could not think of another moment in his life in which he felt happier. “It has always been too easy to love you, Anthony,” he admitted. “Why do you think I attempted to keep things as neutral as I did? I wanted you, but I rarely obtain that which I truly desire. Yet you persisted, and I was lost to your brilliance.”

Anthony snorted. "Keep that up and it's going to go to my head," he warned.

"Let it," Loki told him, embracing him again. "Let the whole Nine Realms know how brilliant you are, Anthony. I do not wish to ever see you diminish yourself the way you did this evening ever again."

Loki felt more than he heard Anthony swallow harshly. "That mean you'll stay long enough to make sure that I don't?"

It was a question and a request, hesitancy and hope, and Loki would never deny Anthony anything. "Of course," he told him. "For you and Peter both, I should hope."

Anthony glanced up at him with a mischievous grin. "You fell for his charm, am I right?"

Loki snorted, waving his hand to teleport himself and Anthony to his- _their_ bedchamber. "How am I meant to be charmed by someone drooling from the ceiling?" he asked haughtily.

Anthony merely laughed. Loki made him lie down beside him on the bed, vanishing all their clothes. He did not intend for things to turn sexual, and it was clear his lover understood that. They merely held each other, exploring one another's bodies for what felt like the first time once more. Loki sighed contentedly, kissing his mortal, his love.

"Hey," Anthony spoke once they parted, "I love you."

"And I you."

**_~oOo~_ **

Peter could hardly believe what he was seeing. Mr. Stark, and, and _Loki_ were tangled in a pile of limbs on top of Mr. Starks bed!

Slowly, a smile broke across his face, and he quickly tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake it's occupants. Once he thought it was safe enough to do so, Peter sprinted to the elevator. He wanted to yell excitedly, but wasn't willing to test the limits of Asguardian hearing until he had made it back to his own floor. Once he arrived, however, he shouted for joy, pumping his fist in the air excitedly.

"Heck yeah!" he crowed. "Ned owes me twenty bucks."

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, Loki and Tony find out Peter knew about their relationship all along, and that focusing on them and their wedding plans - 
> 
> (Tony: Yeah, not happening kid  
> Loki: I like how you think, go on)
> 
> \- helps Peter to cope with his loss. 
> 
> And the three of them live happily ever after, The End!


End file.
